


Scars (editing)

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Defensive Bucky, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark is alive, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I'm Sorry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Maria Stark dies, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Scars, Sequel, Smut, So many movie refrences, Wakes & Funerals, Will Readings, bucky has a dirty mouth, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: IF YOU READ THIS STORY PRE EDIT PLEASE REREAD IT IS MUCH BETTER NOW I SWEARA soulmate AU where scars come from emotional hurt and will only go away when one kisses there soulmate,  but any scars caused by the soulmate are eternal.Tony was serverly abused as a child,  leaving him with tons of scars he found himself being very ashamed of. He begins to believe he will never find his soulmate but then Bucky comes along.A/N:  So though a fair amount of people seem to like this story I am editing it because I think it moved way to quickly and is purely written so I'm redoing it so I can be proud of it.  That may mean I will be taking down several chapters so but I am not sure yet. Love y'all





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, emotional scars leave physical scars, too. The only way to rid of these scars is to kiss your soulmate out of true love. After that, if you stay together, any scars caused by emotion could be healed by your soulmate. But, any scars given to you from your soulmate were permanent. Tony, who was now 35, had a body littered with scars. Most caused by his father. He had yet to meet his soulmate so the scars were visible to all. Except they weren't. The scars all stayed in places not visible at most times, such as his chest, upper arms, most of his legs, his thighs, wrists, and other places like this. Tony had always found this ironic since Howard always made such a large effort to make sure any bruises he left on his son were hidden. Tony didn't really show anyone the scars, much less tell them who caused them. The only people who had seen the scars and knew who caused them were Pepper, Jarvis (when he was alive), and Rhodey. The only people he trusted. He's thought about telling his team, all of them have their fair share of scars, but he feels he has far to many in comparison. He's always been so insecure. James "Bucky" Barnes was taken by HYDRA the day he fell off that train. Over the years of torture he acquired many scars, both from emotion and from weapons. Bucky never believed he would find his soulmate. Part of him didn't believe he even had one. Then one day he gets reunited with Steve and meets his friends. He becomes very attached to the billionaire playboy Tony Stark.


	2. Tony's POV

_**Tony's POV** _

With Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro now joining the Avenger tower, things have become a little hectic to say the least. And by a little I mean severely. But, after about two weeks, everything came to fall in line. There was a certain way things were now done Steve makes coffee and pours himself a mug, I take the mug from his hand and drink it, he picks up the second cup of coffee he made and -attempts to- drink that, Pietro speeds by and steals that cup, Steve picks up the third cup he's made and drinks that, Bruce comes in and has some tea, Natasha pours herself a cup of coffee, Clint steals that cup, Nat pours another cup, Clint and Pietro sit together and eat some cereal, Thor has some aged Asgardian alcohol, and Bucky, well, Bucky is a bit random. Sometimes he joins me and we watch TV after coffee, other times we work in my workshop, sometimes he hangs with Steve, or hangs with Sam when he is around, or he just does nothing. He doesn't have a pattern. But he's a great guy and a good friend. But sometimes he's to personal, asking about my scars, wanting to see them, I can't let him see, because then I have to explain who on Earth could give me so many. And I can't. No one can know. I'm condemned to the silent hell and war burning inside me. I know Howard is old and can't hurt me, but I'm to scared to say anything. I had a friend in fifth grade who I told about them to, Howard found out. The kid went missing one day later. No one ever found him. I still wonder about him. I've stolen my cup of coffee by this point and Bucky now joins me in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Tones?" He asks me.

   "Wassup, Bucky?" I reply. He smiles at my wording then replies, "My arm keeps locking up. Can you look at it in the workshop?" I smile. Nothing is wrong with his arm. He just doesn't want the team to be suspicious of why he is in my lab. I don't ever let anyone else in it when I'm working.

   "Of course, Buck." I finish my coffee and Bucky and I walk to the shop. I put my thumb on the print scanner and the door unlocks for me. We head in and I shut the door as Bucky flops into the chair I brought in for him a couple days ago.

 

   "Mornin', Tony" he says to me. His voice is still groggy from sleep.

  B"Morning, Bucky." He sighs and rubs his face tiredly.

    "What chu working on today?" I smile at him.

   "Clint's explosive arrows. Sorry if I rage out at some point. They're the most difficult things, I swear." It's true. They always backfire or don't work.

   " S'okay. Jus' don't get hurt." I love the way his accent from Brooklyn slips in at times.

   "I'll try." I work on the arrows for about an hour and rage constantly, Bucky having to calm me down many times. He watches me silent from behind. Waiting to calm me down if he needs to. I think I finally have the hang on the one I'm working on, but then it explodes.


	3. Bucky's POV

Tony works quickly in front of me. He thinks I like to come here to watch him work, but really I just love that ass. The way he moves it side to side as he works. It's like he knows I love it and he's teasing me with it. I feel so relaxed until the arrow he's working on blows. He flies back past me and his shirt has a small flame on it still. His counter, though, holds a large one. But that's not important right now. Only Tony is. I rip his flaming shirt off of him and hit it against the floor until the flame goes out. I then run the the fire extinguisher lying in the far corner and take care of the growing flame on the counter. And I then run back to Tony. "He's not breathing" I say in a panic and all thoughts leave my mind in the blind panic. Eventually I snap back into reality and being to do CPR on him. I do it for a bit before I begin to be terrified of death but then he jolts up with a gasp and begins to breathe heavily. "Tony! Oh, you're okay. Oh thank God. " I sign in relief as the man catches his breathe and in that moment I notice his scars. They litter his chest and arms, covering his back and I have to hold back tears. Who could hurt Tony like this? And so many times? "Wha- what happened?" Tony asks, shock showing in his voice. "You're arrow exploded and you passes out. Are you okay? You're bleeding slightly. And you've been burnt. Can you stand okay? " I begin to question him and he attempts to stand but falls and cries out in pain. It's only then I see the huge gash in his leg from a stray piece of metal from the arrow. "Oh my God, Tony you're hurt. We need to get you medical attention. Who should I call? " I begin to panic, the wound is bleeding badly and I don't know what to do. "Bruce, call Bruce. " He says sharply as he see seethed in pain from his wound. I follow his instructions and call Banner, quickly explaining the situation and he quickly shows up at the door which Bucky opens. "Where is he? " Bruce asks, clearly as afraid as Bucky. "He- he's over there. On the floor. " Bucky explains quickly but not as fast as Bruce walks over there to check on his friend. "Tony, where does it hurt? " Bruce asks softly. I can tell from his widening eyes he's noticed the scars but don't question Tony about them. Tony shows him the wound on his leg and Bruce vidably cringes before pulling out his medical supplies and fixing him up. ~~ Nearly two hours later, Bruce is done and Tony is lying on a bed in his lab that he keeps there for all nighters. Bruce then pulls Bucky to the side to talk to him privately. "What's all those scars about? " He asks in a very protective voice. Bruce has always been like a brother to Tony. "I don't know I've never se-" "Bullshit, you're one of his closest friends. " Bruce interrupts. "Well so are you so you tell me. " Bucky replies harshly, he hates to be called a liar. Bruce seems for a loss for words and Bucky shores him away to go to Tony. "Tony? " He asks lightly and the genius looks back up at him, still without a shirt. "Yeah, Buck? " He replies. "Why- um... Why do you have all those scars? " He asks nervously and Tony looks at his chest site wide eyes. He hadn't realized. "Get out. You and Bruce. Now. " "Tony-" "NOW. OUT. " Tony yells at the two. They leave quickly and Tony begins to panic when they do.


End file.
